


[ART] Catch a Falling Star

by Cheese_kun, mashimero



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Flying, Flying Sex, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_kun/pseuds/Cheese_kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: Flying (clothed) sex, that's it, that's all it is.





	[ART] Catch a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch a Falling Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116831) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis). 

> Made as part of the Superbat Big Bang 2019. Also see more artwork made by [G G Kinko on tumblr](https://gg-kinko.tumblr.com/post/186782555070/title-catch-a-falling-star-author-architeuthis)!


End file.
